The utilization of coal in the prior art has been minimized due to undesirable emissions, such as oxides of nitrogen and sulfur, particulate emissions and greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide. As a result, there have been efforts to reduce these emissions and improve fuel efficiency of coal plants.
One of the systems that have been developed is the Integrated Gasification Combined Cycle (IGCC) system for use in power generation. IGCC systems were devised as a way to use coal as the source of fuel in a gas turbine plant. IGCC systems are clean and generally more efficient than prior art coal plants.
IGCC is a combination of two systems. The first system is coal gasification, which uses coal to create a clean-burning synthetic gas (“syngas”). The gasification portion of the IGCC plant produces syngas, which may then be used to fuel a combustion turbine. Coal is combined with oxygen in a gasifier to produce the syngas, hydrogen and carbon monoxide. The syngas may then be cleaned by a gas cleanup process. After cleaning, the syngas may be used in the combustion turbine to produce electricity.
The second system is a combined-cycle, or power cycle, which is an efficient method of producing electricity commercially. A combined cycle includes a combustion turbine/generator, a heat recovery steam generator (HRSG), and a steam turbine/generator. The exhaust heat from the combustion turbine may be recovered in the HRSG to produce steam. This steam then passes through a steam turbine to power another generator, which produces more electricity. A combined cycle is generally more efficient than conventional power generating systems because it re-uses waste heat to produce more electricity.
IGCC systems offer several advantages over current conventional coal-based power generation systems. One advantage is reduced emissions. Another aspect of IGCC plants is that emissions clean-up, including removal of sulfur and carbon dioxide, may be effected upstream of the combustor system in the fuel stream. Since this stream is far smaller than the entire flue gas stream, emissions removal equipment for an IGCC plant are lower than for a conventional coal plant of like output.
IGCC systems offer other advantages, such as higher efficiency, less coal used, higher turbine outputs, and/or the production of additional chemical by-products, such as hydrogen, which may be used as an alternative source of energy in other developing technologies.
Nevertheless, IGCC systems may still suffer from reduced efficiencies as compared to other systems. Since syngas has a lower heating value than other fuels, more syngas is needed to produce a selected turbine temperature. In addition, the product nitrogen stream from the Air Separation Unit (ASU) Island of an Integrated Gasification Combined Cycle (IGCC) plant may be at elevated temperatures, which might involve the use of equipment for reducing the heat.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a system that utilizes coal that has increased efficiencies as compared to prior art systems. It would also be beneficial to increase the integration of the components in the IGCC to increase efficiency and/or power out put of the IGCC systems.